1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a digital platform scale of the general type of home weighing scale that is connected to an electrical digital readout and, more particularly, to a battery operated scale and the receptacle structure for the battery for convenience and easy replacement from outside the scale.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common household bathroom scale having a base and a weight supporting cover with an internal lever system biased by a coil spring or other suitable electronic weight detecting means and having a digital readout is well known. Various improvements have been proposed to the general combination that employ digital readouts and such patents are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,041,289, 3,469,645 and 3,887,797. All these scales are directed to electrically sensing scale movement and translating such movement to suitable readouts such as digital readouts. All employ some internal resistance because of the scale mechanism and to this general combination an improved low friction system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,263 of common assignment. Such patent is operable by the conventional 9 volt square-type battery to supply power to the electronic means for powering the scale sensor and readout.